grimytesfandomcom-20200214-history
Grimyte Roleplay
Style & Premise The premise of the Grimyte Faction is simple. You are one of thousands of Hive members who have collectively built a small empire in the middle of nowhere as tribute to your deity, Malmarax. Due to a recent event that destroyed your previous village, you now live in a refuge community who are rapidly rebuilding their village nearby. This is a Fantasy-themed "Village RP" style of Roleplay with slice-of-life premises and influences of the Occult. Grimytes are primarily cultists, though are styled as townsfolk, tribesmen, flower children, or something in-between. For a more specific guide on their lore and magic, take a peek at some Basic Lore. Beliefs As belief is the center of each Grimyte, it’s helpful to understand their religion and why it is important. Every Grimyte is a member in the Cult of Malmarax. Not every Grimyte knows everything about their Cult, in fact, most simply uphold what is relevant to their daily lives. This is all you will need for now starting off! Unless you are a traveler, your Grimyte won’t need to go around defending their deity to others. Giving offerings to the shrine is the most important aspect of any Grimyte’s religious beliefs. The shrine is where they go to replenish their power, share their wealth with God, or vent away daily tribulations. They may also come there for certain services such as Glyphs, but it is offerings or worship that a Grimyte will make a weekly or daily journey for. It is likely impossible for a Grimyte’s beliefs to be challenged. They have participated in it for their entire lives. Their God exists, at it is Him who dictates their powers. It is Him who keeps their village alive and their souls safe in the afterlife. Those who challenge this are simple idiots who suffered the sad fate of having never known themselves. If ever you are in doubt about your character's religious beliefs, be sure to give the Cult of Malamarax Belief Kit a glance! Grimytes may be curious towards other religions and cultures, but they do not take kindly to claims of Godlihood or Prophets. To them, these are dangerous and atrocious deceptions. After all, it is other gods who judge and have judged. Malmarax, however, is wildly unlike them. Core Character Values Before you start emoting, be sure to have a good sense of your character's motives! We tend to get bored of character's we haven't planned strong motives for, and because Grimytes are such driven characters, this step is crucial. Before or during registration, you may be asked to answer a few questions about your Grimyte. Identity Identity is everything to a Grimyte. Their core values are built on the idea of living authentically, without or in spite of judgement. Your Grimyte should have a strong sense of who they are inside, and what really matters to them. They may be a little defensive or insecure (no one's perfect!) but they should be extremely aware of their own feelings. Grimytes express themselves freely and often, so remember that they should be themselves! Motives -- Pursuit of Happiness: A Grimyte's primary goal is satisfaction, contentancy, and betterment. The answer to "Betterment of What?" is up to them. Just like their human muses, Grimytes should always have something that they want to master. -- Life Journey: Grimytes believe their lives are planned by Malmarax to give them the exact lessons and experiences they need to pursue their achievements. Even mundane tasks like hunting a cleaning should warrant the thought "What does this experience teach me?". The same can be said for trauma and hardship. Your Grimyte should be inclined to always make the most out of anything because everything happens to them for a very important reason. -- Alignment: It's important to remember your character's values when emoting them in certain situations. The Roleplay does not require your character to fall into preconditional alignments or character types, but may still be helpful to flesh out your character's code of honor with this Alignment Guide. Generally, a Grimyte's semi-hedonistic lifestyle would label it as Chaotic Good, True Neutral, Chaotic Neutral, or Neutral Evil. However, keep in mind that a Grimyte's social structure is fundamentally different from others. Since they may view other species as having no purpose or value, it does not break their alignment to treat those species differently to their own kind. Village Life Village life may be a little different now than how it was before. Be sure to check out our village and territory layout for a better idea of your Grimyte's surrounding world, and the 10 Commandments all Grimytes are expected to uphold. Although many facets of the village are inspired by humans, the Grimyte's Hierarchy is primal and based on the role they play as cult members. You will likely start off as a Raider, a common adult within the Hive, but rank is rarely as important as social status. It may be helpful to look at Grimyte Social Guidelines before attempting to make any first impressions! Your Grimyte has a home. They had a home in their old village that they lost, but with efforts towards the new village they may life in a simple home they built near the main village, near/in their Coven, somewhere within the river border, or within the refuge community. Your Grimyte also has a vocation. If they have a service shop, they may live there or work within a separate building. Grimytes who work as Shrine Proles will live near the shrine and rarely leave it. Coven Life Covens are a bit like schools of magic. They are enormous buildings capable of housing many Grimytes while they study their craft. Although it is possible to have gone two two separate Covens, Grimytes will usually have a patronship for one over the other. After mastery, it is not uncommon for a Grimyte to visit their coven often enough to have a status, reputation, or rank within it. This is also why properties closest to a coven will almost exclusively house its own coven members. Activities Grimytes have a diverse range of jobs and entertainment. They may spend most of their time gathering reagents for their skill, performing their service, feeding or aiding the Hive, or training. But there are plenty of other things to do! Grimytes always have time to socialize, even while working. If you're looking for some interaction, try finding members of your flock. You can also stop by #longhouse for food and drink. If you're really bored, why not try some drugs?Younger Grimytes who are especially mischievous may poke their heads at the activities of others, or find some serfs to annoy. Grimytes need to make offerings to the shrine to replenish their arcana, but they also come to the shrine to make extra offerings or find a Listener to ask Malamarax a question. Family Many Grimytes grow up without familial ties and are instead raised in groups by the community. Those who have children have usually planned their child-rearing extensively. Bloodlines are most often seen in leadership positions because it secures their status and ensures their replacements are properly prepared. Grimytes commonly have multiple mates or partners but monogamy is just as common. While a partnership is a verbal vow, Grimytes don't normally honor the idea of marital ties because they don't rely on others to fulfill their sense of self. Love is built on a pure and intimate connection with others. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__